Te amaré por siempre
by givemevodka
Summary: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic en la página. Espero que les guste, es un on-shot pero después comenzare a subir más largos. Este era solo una prueba :) En la mayoría de mis fics estará el nombre de Justin Bieber {es medio idiota pero yo escribía "novelas" con su nombre} y . Tal vez no este muy bien escrito pero entiendan que es el primero. Besos y gracias por leer


Volví mi mirada hacia el cajón. Era increíble la velocidad en la que pasa el tiempo cuando quieres que nunca acabe. Yo sabía cómo terminaría esto, pero no quería creerlo. Él me prometió que no estaría conmigo para siempre, yo prefería no pensar en eso. Odiaba la idea de no poder verlo junto a mí en la cama al despertar cada mañana. No quería pensar que no volvería a besarlo, a acariciarlo, a no volver a decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Él me lo advirtió, sus palabras eran suaves y entrecortadas. Jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida, no quería perderlo, pero el destino ya estaba escrito. Y no podía cambiarlo.

Sus padres jamás me quisieron. Ellos querían que Justin viviera los últimos años de su vida junto a ellos. Nunca les prestamos atención. Justin no quería a sus padres, según él eran una molestia.

Levante mi cabeza mirando al cielo, las gotas de lluvia cubrieron mi rostro enseguida. Una pequeña y frígida sonrisa se asomó en mis labios. Era la primera luego de llorar una semana completa.

Él dijo que debía de sonreír, y no dejar de hacerlo. Pero era imposible. Yo solo había asentido con la cabeza antes de que besara. No quería que este con él, decía que no quería lastimarme. Yo me arriesgue. Por el amor sentía por él. Y por el que estaba segura que el sentía por mí.

Trate de darle los mejores 3 daños de su vida. Decidimos mudarnos a una pequeña casa en Newcastle. Plantamos rosas escarlatas en el jardín. Nuestra casa siempre olía a rosas.

Conocerlo fue lo mejor que pude a verme pasado…

Estaba terminando un trabajo para universidad, tenía que aprobar los últimos exámenes para recibirme completamente en abogacía. Estaba en Starbucks. A las 10:35 p.m. ya no había nadie en la calle. Estaba más que concentrada escribiendo en mi ordenador. Sentí unos pasos acercarse a mí, levante un poco mi vista y vi a un muchacho parado frente a mí. Tenía unos jeans negros, una remera blanca con el logo de la cafetería y una gorra de color verde. Cuando vi sus ojos… ¡Dios eran hermosos! Un color miel acaramelado con largas y finas pestañas. Perfectas facciones conformaban su rostro. Y sus labios… eran perfectos. Era la criatura más hermosa que pude haber visto en mi vida. El solo me sonrió y apenas pude corresponderle.

La primera vez que lo bese, supe que no quería volver a besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos.

Jamás voy a arrepentirme de haber tomado la decisión de quedarme con él. Aunque sabía mejor que nadie que sufriría, y era verdad. Fue y es el dolor más grande que pude haber tenido. No creo que haya algo peor.

Justin estaba muerto, y nadie podía devolvérmelo. Ni tampoco los maravillosos momentos que pase junto a él.

Justin era mi vida, y se ha ido.

El reverendo Hellerman me hecho una mirada, mire hacia mi alrededor. Ya no había nadie en el cementerio. Avance hacia el cajón antes de que lo pusieran bajo tierra.

Acaricie la fina madera de roble.

Ya no podía distinguir cuando lloraba y cuando no. Las lágrimas formaban parte de mí, y no había nada que pudiera frenarlas. Gire sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

La lluvia pareció terminar. Y por primera vez en muchos años, un luminoso arcoíris se cruzó en el cielo. Una leve brisa de viento pareció secar mis lágrimas, aunque sea solo por un momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se alojó en mis labios y deje de caminar.

Lo sentía, sabía que estaba aquí, junto a mí. Lo sentía muy cerca, ¿nunca pensaron que tenían alguna conexión especial con una persona? Yo sí, y esa persona era Justin. Esboce una sonrisa más grande, cerré mis ojos y negué con la cabeza. Él estaba aquí. Lo sabía.

La vida me ha enseñado muchas cosas, una de ellas, es que cuando tienes algo muy bueno, tienes que cuidarlo y conservarlo. Si encuentras a alguien que te complementa y te ama a pesar de todos tus defectos, repítele cada día de tu vida cuanto la amas, pasa tiempo con ella, no peles por tonterías, jamás dejes de sonreírle.

Agradécele a Dios que estas vivo, y vive la vida. Si tienes una persona especial que te acompaña cada día, agradécele por ella. Tienes que vivir cada momento como si fuera el último, y jamás bajar los brazos. Lucha, lucha por lo amas, se fuerte a pesar de todo, y lo más importante, ten fe y cree.

Justin me hizo feliz, aunque sea solo por 3 años. Solo espero haberlo hecho feliz a él.

Él amaba la vida, tenía más deseos de vivir que cualquier otra persona.

No hay día que no piense en él, y aunque no vuelva a besarlo, ni a verlo nunca más, sé que él está ahí, conmigo. Y que jamás me abandonará. Porque sé que me ama, y yo lo amo aún más.

No sabía que iba a hacer ahora, o que me esperaba más adelante. Lo único que sé, es que jamás lo olvídate, y tratare de ser feliz como el me pidió. Y llevare siempre en mi corazón la última frase que me sito…

"Te amare por siempre…"


End file.
